Torn
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: fic de Ginny y Harry sacado de la cancion de Torn, de Nataly Imbruglia


TORN  
  
I thought I saw a man brought to life  
  
He was warm  
  
He came around like he was dignified  
  
He showed me what it was to cry  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Él era mi heroe. Desde que le vi en el anden, solo, abandonado, supe que era mi predestinado.Siempre creí que algun dia me miraria. Estaba convencida. Yo queria que me dijera que me queria. Nunca abandoné mi sueño de ser la pequeña princesita la cual era salvada por su principe azul. Ese era él. Harry.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
  
You don't seem to know  
  
Seem to care what your heart is for  
  
But I don't know him anymore  
  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
  
My conversation has run dry  
  
That's what's going on  
  
Nothing's fine I'm torn  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Y si, me salvó. Me salvó de la fria y oscura camara secreta. Ojala no lo hubiera echo. Ojala me hubiera dejado allí, muriendo. No queria que me salvara solo por ser la hermanita de Ron. Preferia haberme quedado allí hasta morir. Me dejó destrozada despues de saber que no me queria, que no le interesaba, de que mis sueños de principe y princessa se perdian en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos. Empecé a deprimirme. Estaba destrozada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
Lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed  
  
Into something real  
  
I'm wide awake  
  
And I can see  
  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
You're a little late  
  
I'm already torn  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todo el mundo perfecto que me habia montado yo sola en mi cabeza se fue abajo. Eso me pasa por ser tan ilusa. En tercero lo supe claramente. Le gustaba Cho Chang. Se habia olvidado de mi...bueno, que digo, nunca supo que existí realmente. Dudo que sepa realmente mi nombre. Dice: Ginny, pero son palabras vacias, como quien dice: eso. Me siento tonta. Como pude creer que habia algo entre nosotros dos? No puedo entenderlo. Por que no yo? Soy fea? Soy antipatica? Da igual. Todo se ha ido al garete. Es demasiado tarde para recuperarme. Estoy destrozada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* So I guess the fortune teller's right  
  
Should have seen just what was there  
  
And not some holy light  
  
Which crawled beneath my veins  
  
And now I don't care  
  
I had no luck  
  
I don't miss it all that much  
  
There's just so many things  
  
That I can touch I'm torn *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ya se lo que me depara el futuro. Talvez sere feliz. Pero nunca será por Harry. Pero fue mi culpa. En vez del chico normal que era, vi un heroe, un principe, alguien genial, que en realidad no era. Solo es un chico normal. Va por los pasillos agarrado de la mano de Chang. No me dedica ni una mirada. Ni una sonrisa. Nada. *-*-*-*-*-* I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
Lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed  
  
Into something real  
  
I'm wide awake  
  
And I can see  
  
The perfect sky is torn  
  
You're a little late  
  
I'm already torn  
  
Torn *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Ya me da igual. Se que nunca me haras caso. Sigo amandote, pero en silencio. No quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa. Ya no tengo esperanzas de recuperarte. Da igual. No quiero vivir una mentira. Solo quiero verte sonriente. Debi imaginar que esto pasaria. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Aunque quisieras recuperarme, es deamsiado tarde, estoy destrozada. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* There's nothing where he used to lie  
  
My inspiration has run dry  
  
That's what's going on  
  
Nothing's right I'm torn *-*-*-*-*-*-* No quiero que vivas una mentira por mi. No quiero que sufras. Solo quiero que seas feliz, aunque yo no pueda formar parte de tu vida. Ron me dice que me tranquilice, que todo está bien. No es verdad. Nada está bien ya.Te sigo queriendo. Aunque sea en silencio. Sabes que siempre abra una parte de ti en mi corazon, aunque esa parte esté rota. Tu eres el culpable. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-* I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
  
Lying naked on the floor  
  
Illusion never changed  
  
Into something real  
  
I'm wide awake  
  
And I can see  
  
The perfect sky is torn I'm all out of faith  
  
This is how I feel  
  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
  
Bound and broken on the floor  
  
You're a little late  
  
I'm already torn  
  
Torn. *-*-*-*-*-*-* Porfin parece que me haces caso. Me diriges un hola. Ves que he cambiado, soy mas madura. Eso te gusta. Me lo demostraste con Cho. Me sonries. Yo me giro. Veo frente a mi a cierto rubio Slytherin...sonrio. Quizas es hora de enterrar lo demas. Hacer una vida nueva. Volver a buscar un nuevo principe azul. Un nuevo objetivo. Si huebieras llegado unos años antes, te habria correspondido. Pero no, llegas tarde Harry. Tarde. Estoy destrozada. 


End file.
